El cumpleaños de Gaara
by Kannaby
Summary: Es el cumpleaños del Kazekage, pero él no quiere celebrarlo y Kankuro, sin saberlo, le dará el mejor regalo que podría recibir.


**Naruto no me pertenece...**

**Este fic participa en el "Reto Parejas Crack" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

* * *

><p>Por los pasillos del edificio del Kazekage se encontraban dos personas caminando. El primero, pelirojo y con ojeras notables; el segundo castaño y con maquillaje en su cara.<p>

— Lo siento, Gaara —se disculpó el castaño.

— No importa, Kankuro —habló el otro— Sabes que no celebro mi cumpleaños.

¿Y por qué no lo celebraba?...simple, exactamente ese día había muerto su madre. Para él, celebrar su cumpleaños sería como celebrar el que su madre haya muerto y eso era algo que no disfrutaría.

— Si pero...aún así —insistía.

— No te preocupes por nada, será un viaje corto.

— Visitaremos a Naruto —dijo más entusiasta, tratando de ver el lado positivo— Ir a Konoha podría ser tu regalo.

Gaara suspiró.

Si bien Naruto era uno de sus mejores amigos, ese viaje a Konoha era por trabajo, asuntos provenientes de su cargo de Kazekage, sin mencionar que Konoha y Sunagakure eran aldeas aliadas. Y para finalizar, justo debía viajar el día de su cumpleaños. No es que a él le importara, de hecho ni siquiera quería celebrarlo, pero de igual forma sus hermanos querían que lo pasara bien.

.

.

.

Tres días después.

Era el cumpleaños de Gaara, quién junto a sus hermanos, estaban a metros de las entrada de la Aldea de la Hoja.

— La Hokage dijo en su mensaje que alguien nos esperaría al llegar —comentó Temari.

— De acuerdo —habló Gaara cortante.

— ¡Anímate! es un día importante —decía Kankuro.

Temari sonrió, sabía a que se refería. Gaara no dijo nada.

En la puerta de la aldea se encontraban dos personas esperándolos.

— Buenos días.

— Buenos días, Kazekage —decía una chica enérgicamente, a la vez que hacía una reverencia— Mi nombre es Rin Nohara y la Hokage me encomendó la misión de ayudarle.

— Bienvenido Kazekage, Temari, Kankuro, ya nos conocemos. Como les indicó Rin, ella será su asistente durante su estadía, espero sea de su agrado.

— Gracias por su hospitalidad, Shizune.

— Bueno, tengo que irme, les dejo a Rin, ella ayudará en lo que necesite.

— Muchas gracias —mencionó Gaara y Shizune se marchó.

— Empecemos con el trabajo —sentenció Temari.

Horas después Gaara hacía papeleo en una oficina que le habían dado para completar su trabajo, Rin se encargaba de todo lo que el pelirojo necesitaba, según él, le resultaba muy útil. Sin embargo, ellos no tuvieron ningún tipo de conversación además de las que estaban relacionadas con el trabajo del viajero de la arena. Por ahora Rin no se encontraba con él, sino que estaba con Temari, Gaara le dijo que se tomara un descanso para comer, ella no tuvo objeción y se fué con la hermana del Kazekage.

— _Ya casi termino _—pensaba el de ojeras acomodando unos papeles.

Tock, tock.

— Adelante —respondió ante el toque de la puerta.

— ...No quiero molestarlo.

— Está bien, Rin.

— ¿Ya ha terminado?

— Si, ya está listo. ¿Sucede algo?

— Pues...Temari me dijo que es su cumpleaños —Gaara dejó los paleles y la miró.

— No me gusta celebrarlo —sentenció.

— Se supone que debería estar feliz, celebrar en el día de su cumpleaños es una tradición —decía sonriente.

— Rin...

— Venga conmigo —se le acercó y le tomó la mano.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— A celebrar su cumpleaños —contestó más sonriente y empezando a caminar, a la vez que lo arrastraba.

Gaara se resignó, de todas formas necesitaba un descanso y estaba seguro de que ella no lo dejaría tranquilo sino aceptaba.

Rin lo llevó a comer ramen, después lo llevó a ver unos fuegos artificiales mientras comían unos helados, fueron a ver unos árboles de cerezo, las hojas caían y se veía hermoso. Si era sincero, se estaba divirtiendo, además de que cada vez que Rin sonreía, él se sentía como en casa. Ella era cálida, como el desierto y alegre, lo cual le daba confianza y tranquilidad a su corazón, su entusiasmo se le contagiaba e incluso se le podía ver sonreír a él también.

Ahora estaban sentados en una banca, uno junto al otro mientras hablaban.

— Espero que haya disfrutado su cumpleaños —comentó Rin muy feliz mirando el cielo. Ya era de noche y las estrellas se veían claramente.

El sonrió y se levantó, dio unos pasos y se detuvo, quedando ella en el banco y él de espaldas hacía ella.

— Gracias —Rin se sorprendió al escucharlo, pero eso no evitó su alegría.

— De nada, digamos que fué mi regalo para usted. ¿Qué le dieron sus hermanos?

Gaara recordó las palabras de Kankuro_. Ir a Konoha podría ser tu regalo. _Definitivamente había sido un buen regalo, aunque lo interpretó de otra forma.

— Pasar el día contigo fue su regalo.

Ella se sonrojó.

— ¿Y-y te gustó?

Esta vez no lo había tratado de usted, eso le alegró, por lo cual no se limitó en su respuesta.

— Si y mucho. Muchas gracias Rin, espero verte mañana —dijo antes de irse, a lo que Rin soltó un inaudible "Si".

Kankuro y Temari esperaban al pelirojo, ambos en las habitaciones que la Hokage les había asignado para que durmieran. A los pocos minutos llegó.

— Gaara ¿dónde estabas? —preguntó Temari— Estaba empezando a preocuparme.

— Celebraba mi cumpleaños.

La rubia y el castaño se miraron.

— ¿Celebrabas tu cumpleaños? —dijeron a coro.

— Si, por cierto. Kankuro, gracias por el regalo —comentó al momento de irse a su habitación.

— ¿Qué le diste?

— No lo sé —respondió el castaño.

Al día siguiente...

Los Sabaku no se despedían, pues ya era hora de volver a su aldea. Tal y como lo dijo, Rin fué a despedir a Gaara, y el trío se marchó.

Un año después...

En la oficina del Kazekage se encontraba Gaara, haciendo su trabajo. Se detuvo cuando Kankuro y Temari fueron a verlo.

— Gaara, mañana es tu cumpleaños —aclaró la rubia.

— ¿Qué quieres de regalo? —preguntó el castaño.

Gaara sonrió.

— Lo mismo del año pasado —salió del lugar.

Kankuro miró a Temari, quién se encogió de hombros.

— No de nuevo —corrió tras el pelirojo— Gaara ¿qué fue lo que te obsequié?

* * *

><p><strong>De acuerdo, esta historia no es de las mejores que he hecho, pero es lo que se me ocurrió.<strong>

**Y ya, si más...¿reviews?**


End file.
